movies_that_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Gordon
Life and careerEdit Gordon was born in Oak Park, California, to Linda and Kenneth Gordon.1 He has two siblings, Joshua and Kyle, and was raised in Southern California. 234 Zach attends a public high school in Oak Park.15 Gordon's résumé includes multiple television appearances, on shows such as All of Us and How I Met Your Mother.6 He has also appeared in the 2008 opening of Desperate Housewives, plus 2 other episodes, and in two episodes of 24, which aired in January 2009. Three episodes (2014) as a Guest Star on Tim Allen's sitcom, where he plays Tim Allens TV daughter's boyfriend.Last Man Standing. His film credits (2007–2008) include Sex and Death 101, Lower Learning, the Garry Marshall film Georgia Rule (for which he won the "Young Artist Award" for his portrayal of Ethan), The Brothers Bloom, as Young Bloom, and alongside Nicolas Cage in National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) and many others. Gordon has been credited with numerous voice-over roles including "Brad Spolyt" in The Chubbchubbs Save Xmas, "Ricky Garcia" in Project Gilroy, "San San" in Nick Jr.'s Ni Hao, Kai-Lan and The Mighty B! He is a series regular as the voice of Gil, one of the lead roles in the Nickelodeon series, Bubble Guppies. Gordon has voice acted as Baby Melman in the animated film, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Kotaro in Afro Sumurai: Resurrection, and Young Tony Stark in The Super Hero Squad Show. In 2010, he played Greg Heffley in the film Diary of a Wimpy Kid. In 2011 he appeared as Papi Jr. in Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 and as Paws in Disney's The Search for Santa Paws. In June 2010, 20th Century Fox announced a sequel to Diary of a Wimpy Kid; Gordon returned as Greg Heffley and the film, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules, was released on March 25, 2011. It was the #1 Box office movie in the U.S. for the following 2 weeks7 In 2011 Gordon did voice acting as Charlie Brown on the comedy show Robot Chicken, and in 2012, he reprised the role of Greg Heffley again in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. In 2013, Gordon was chosen to host a Mini-Series for Nintendo, called Skylander's Boomcast on YouTube channel SkylandersGame, reviewing and talking about the very successful video game series Skylanders.8 Additional films for 2013 included The Incredible Burt Wonderstone and Zach stars as "Pete Kidder" in Walden Media's and Hallmark Channel's Pete's Christmas. The film is a hilarious combination of Groundhog Day and Home Alone. Veteran actor - Bruce Dern, plays his cantankerous grandfather. FilmographyEdit Year film Role Notes 2006, 2009 How I Met Your Mother Stacy's Son, Tyler Stinson (Grant)9 2 episodes 2006–2007 All of Us Richie 2007 Because I Said So Little Arthur Sex and Death 101 Barbeque Brat Georgia Rule Ethan9 The Chubbchubbs Save Xmas Brad Spoylt National Treasure: Book of Secrets Lincoln Conspiracy Kid9 2007, 2011 Robot Chicken Charlie Brown, Linus 2 episodes; voice 2008 David's Solution Little David TV Desperate Housewives Little Robin Hood 1 episode The Mighty B! Gwen's Brother #410 1 episode; voice Handy Manny Little Lopart MADtv The Joker 1 episode Lower Learning Frankie Fowler10 Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Baby Melman10 Voice Four Christmases Kid #6 In Jump-Jump Special Agent Oso Tyler Voice 2008, 2010 Batman: The Brave and the Bold Young Bruce Wayne, Young Aqualad 3 episodes; voice 2008–2009 Ni Hao, Kai-lan San San 15 episodes 2009 The Brothers Bloom Young Bloom 24 8 Year-Old Boy 2 episodes Afro Samurai: Resurrection Kotaro Voice Santa Buddies Puppy Paws Voice; main role 2010 Diary of a Wimpy Kid Greg Heffley10 Lead role The Search for Santa Paws Puppy Paws 9 Voice; main role 2011 Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 Papi Junior9 Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Greg Heffley11 Lead role Childrens Hospital Cody/Mike 1 episode 2011–present Bubble Guppies Gil Voice; main role 2012 Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Greg Heffley Lead role R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour Seth/Seti12 2013 The Incredible Burt Wonderstone Will Pete's Christmas Pete Kidder Uncle Grandpa Benny 1 episode; voice 2014 Last Man Standing Andrew 3 episodes April 14, 2014–Present Clarence Ned 2015 Norm of the North Norm Cub Voice Awards and nominationsEdit Award Year Category Result Work Young Artist Award 2008 Best Performance in a Feature Film – Supporting Young Actor (Comedy or Musical) Won Georgia Rule Sierra Award 2010 Youth in Film Nominated Diary of a Wimpy Kid Young Artist Award 2011 Best Performance in a Feature Film – Leading Young Actor Nominated Best Performance in a Feature Film – Young Ensemble Cast Won Young Artist Award 2012 Best Performance in a Feature Film – Leading Young Actor Nominated Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules Young Artist Award 2013 Best Performance in a Feature Film – Leading Young Actor Nominated Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Best Performance in a Feature Film – Young Ensemble Cast Won ReferencesEdit Fischer, Sophia (June 26, 2008). "Child actor learning Hollywood ways". The Acorn. Retrieved March 11, 2010. Baylen, Ashley (August 21, 2012) Top 20 Under 40 Los Angeles- Zachary Gordon – Page1. Shalom Life. Retrieved on March 23, 2014. Miller, Gerri (February 2012). "Zachary Gordon: The Wimpy Kid". Buzzyquote. Retrieved May 2, 2014. Lara, Monica (December 9, 2012) Chabad hosts Hanukkah celebration in Oak Park » Ventura County Star. Vcstar.com. Fischer, Sophia (March 11, 2010). "Oak Park boy stars in ‘Wimpy Kid’ film". The Acorn. Retrieved March 11, 2010. "Zachary Gordon". The New York Times. Kit, Borys (June 23, 2010). "David Bowers to direct 'Wimpy' sequel". The Hollywood Reporter (e5 Global Media). Retrieved August 28, 2010.link Martin, John Llewellyn (October 4, 2013). "Skylander: Swap Force Video: The Boomcast Premieres". Screen Crush. Retrieved January 14, 2014. "Zachary Gordon: Credits". TVguide. Retrieved February 23, 2012. "Zachary Gordon New York Times Film Credits". The New York Times. Retrieved February 23, 2012. Hale, Mike (March 24, 2011). "The Sequel to ‘Diary of a Wimpy Kid’". The New York Times. Retrieved February 23, 2012. ""Wimpy Kid" Zachary Gordon wants his "Mummy" in a new episode of "The Haunting Hour"". Retrieved February 23, 2012. External linksEdit Zachary Gordon at the Internet Movie Database Zachary Gordon on Facebook Interview with Gordon on Channel One News Read in another language